Untied
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: Based on the movie Unleashed and the series Vandread.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me! Just doing another fan-fic for the fun of it…To tell you the truth, I'm having writer's block on the third war but don't worry, it will be out soon. Now to tell you about this one. This story is based on my favorite movie Unleashed starring vandread characters. Be amazed! Read and review!

* * *

I don't own vandread or the movie Unleashed.

**Untied**

**Chpt.1: Get them**

The bustling city of Tarraku was tending to its own business as always. Shops and companies opened, people walked around, and trucks made their way downtown. But this story will begin with one truck in particular. A truck making its way to one business in particular called the Tarraku Shipment Company. The truck stopped by the back entrance and three men walked out of the front and opened the cargo. There stood three of the greatest vanguards ever. Inside was a boy, a sad looking boy with a bandana tied around his neck. Once the boy saw the gesture to come he strode out slowly only looking at the ground. Two men walked into the two black vanguards leaving a gold one left. The last man untied the piece of cloth from the boy's tan neck then yelled in his ear "Get them."

The boy went into a mad fury once hearing those words. He jumped into the golden vanguard and stormed into the building wrecking everything in sight. Other vanguards tried to stop him but he let out his sword and cut them to pieces. He entered a smaller part of the building where a giant purple vanguard was waiting for him. He immediately tackled it before it could blast him. He gripped its neck with one hand and stuck the other into the cockpit pulling out the pilot and also the boss of the business.

The man that took off the boy's bandana entered clapping his hands together and praised the boy. "That's a good boy. You did well Hibiki."

The man in the clenches of the golden robot immediately looked for a teammate but all had fallen. He was the last one. "What do you want!" The man growled to the bald man on the ground, "I paid you last week!"

"Not in full." The man corrected, "You should tell me where you're hiding the rest before…something happens."

"Up yours!"

"Hibiki, show this man what we do to people when they don't listen."

The vanguard's hand began to crush the man letting him scream.

"YAAARRGH! Alright, alright! It's in that crate over there. Just call your beast off."

One of the two black vanguards smashed the crate revealing wads of bills for their liking.

"Very good." The bald man hissed, "Let him go now Hibiki."

The vanguard dropped him to the floor breaking one of the man's legs. The boy jumped out of the cockpit and ran to his master who immediately tied the bandana back on. The boy fell into a trance once again.

"You make your Uncle Bart very proud." The bald man said to the boy patting him on the head. "And as for you, make sure you pay in full nest time or it will be more than a leg you'll break."

"Way to say it boss!" the first black vanguard pilot said.

"Yeah Bart, were in business now." The second said.

Bart gave a keen smile on his face, "We are people's protection are we not? We deserve something in return." He turned to the first vanguard, "Mac, bring Hibiki's vanguard back to the truck."

"What? Why not make him?"

"He can't move it like this. Do you want me to untie the bandana again?"

"N-no! I'll do it!" Mac immediately grabbed the vanguard and dragged it away to the vehicle.

* * *

Hibiki now sat where they were seats. He sat behind the two guys Mac and David and sat beside his so called uncle Bart.

"Bet your hungry." Bart said to his nephew and handed him an open can of peaches, "Here."

The boy immediately grabbed the can and chomped the contents down.

"Hahaha! Its good isn't it Hibiki."

David turned to the back and gave Hibiki a disgusting look. "He eats like a pig."

Mac who was driving laughed, "He eats as vigorously as he fights."

Hibiki finished his food and slumped back into his little world. Bart looked at him.

"He's a pretty interesting person isn't he? Nothing goes on in his little head, he can't even think. And if you can't think you can't dream. Can you dream Hibiki?"

Hibiki stared out the window and watched the buildings and people as they flew past him.

"Like I said, nothing goes on in your little head. Just leave the thinking to Uncle Bart."

* * *

After a few other fights for delayed or un-full protection payments, they went back to the lair at an old forgotten factory that made food pellets. Bart laughed at the happy heist they pulled off, Mac and David began to count their earnings and Hibiki awaited orders by the side of the truck with blood rolling down his head.

"Hibiki, your head's bleeding." Mac informed but Hibiki stared at the far reaches of space, "You idiot! Your head's BLEEDIN!"

"What are you just sitting there for!" Bart yelled, "Give him a bandage."

Mac grumbled and said some things under his breath as he went into the first aid-kit. He got the gauze out and handed the roll to the boy.

"Take this and fix that wound." Mac told him but Hibiki didn't understand. He just held on to the gauze in case if he ever found out what Mac wanted him to do with it.

He was led to a pit in the bottom of Bart's office. It was covered in empty peach cans and had a cot. There was also a toy bear and a children's book in their too. This was Hibiki's room. An iron cage built just for him. The cage was locked up with him inside. All there was to look at was the sky above or the little alphabet book. Once the light turned off, Hibiki began to read the little book with what little light that came out of the roof window. He would stare at each picture and each letter with amazement. It was his only joy, especially when he came to the page with the letter P. It had a black piano drawn there, he didn't know why but he loved to look at it. He stared at it in his little trance until the blood from his forehead dripped onto the page. He turned to the gauze behind him but still didn't know what to do with it. He dabbed the cloth on his forehead until the bleeding stopped and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning they went to a museum to get their monthly payment. They met a young man with brown hair in his office where his guards were aligned. Bart showed no fear to this, with Hibiki on his side, he could handle anything.

"You seem to have brought your animal with you." The man said to Bart. Hibiki paid no attention to this.

Bart smugly replied, "I'll be on my way once I get my pay."

"Let me ask you something. He reacts once you take off his bandana."

"Of course."

"Excellent." With a gesture of the man's hands, his guards grabbed Bart's, Mac's, and David's arms. "If you can't pull of his bandana, he's no more than a child. Kill them."

The man's guards began beating the crap out of the three. Bart called for Hibiki to help but Hibiki was useless. Staring at water in a vase was all that he could do.

"Now to kill the beast." The man held out a gun straight at Hibiki's head.

"Get them Hibiki! Get them!" Bart cried before he was punched in the face.

Hibiki still could not hear his Uncle's cries.

"To hell with it all!" Mac cried as he managed to free one of his hands and get his gun from his holster.

He shot the men who held his boss prisoner in order for him to take off the bandana. Once the bandana slipped off Hibiki's neck and the command sounded, Hibiki went on another rage. He punched out the man who was holding a gun to his face then ran to his vanguard revealing powerful blows. The thugs immediately ran to their weapons and an all out war raged on. Little did Bart know that a man was in the other room, a man with good taste for adventure who was there to buy stuff to his liking.

"This doesn't interest me either." He sighed looking at an old sword.

"I'm sorry sir." A guard apologized, "We'll get the stuff out of the back if you'd like."

Suddenly the left wall came crashing down from a vanguard's sword slash. The man walked to the gaping hole to see an epic battle being fought. A lone gold vanguard was beating seven blue vanguards all on its own. The technique it was using was astounding to the man. It almost seemed as if a wild beast itself was piloting the monster.

With one last fatal blow to the last standing blue vanguard, the battle was one. He had defeated one of the most powerful types of vanguards without flinching. Hibiki's cockpit opened and he jumped out back to his master who put back on his bandana.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU!" Bart hollered at the boy but only got the solitude look. He turned to see the man who was watching Hibiki's fight. "What are you looking at!" He growled.

"Just enjoying the show." The man replied with a smirk on his face.

"Good." Bart dragged Hibiki off with him while the two other's dragged off Hibiki's vanguard.

"That boy…he interests me." The man said to himself.

* * *

One chapter done, some more to go. The next chapter is called Piano. Coming soon to a fan-fic near you. Tell me how you liked this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I HAVE A LIFE TOO! Anyway…here are the parts in the story.

Danny the boy that's treated as a guard dog is now played by Hibiki.

Bart the so called uncle will be played by no other than…Bart.

Mac and David are playing the roll as the Boss's henchmen. There was only one in the movie but it's much neater to put in two.

The man in the shop was in the movie too, I'm giving him a different name though.

Onward to the story.

I don't own Vandread or the movie Unleashed.

* * *

**Chpt.2 Piano**

"You stupid dolt!" Bart said as he smacked Hibiki's face. It was punishment for his pathetic performance. "I almost died because of you!" He hit him again, "Doesn't that mean anything!" Hibiki's face held the trance like expression again. Bart hit him one last time, "ARRGH! You make me so mad sometimes you know that? Mac, get the car ready, were going to our next spot."

"You sure Bart?" Mac asked, "You're pretty beaten up."

"I'm sure, if we don't show up; we'll be in worse trouble. They will think they can do whatever they please. Its bad business."

Mac just shrugged as he went back in the truck. "You're the boss."

* * *

David sat upfront with Mac while Hibiki sat in the back with his uncle, giving him another lecture about his stupidity. They drove around for a while until they came to a big where house. The words on the wall said 'Musical and Wonderful Antiques' a piano was painted in the center. It made Hibiki happy; it was like the one from his book.

"Are you listening to a single word I'm saying!" Bart yelled in the boy's ear. "You're getting on my nerves. Anyway, I'm going to teach you something."

The four of them went through the back way and down to the cellar. The only source of light at that moment was a window revealing dusty pianos everywhere.

Bart hooked up a strange red light to the wall. "Here's what were going to do Hibiki." He began, "Were going to teach you when to enter. Its quite simple really…were…"

Hibiki blanked out his annoying uncle in began to fixate on the pianos. Pianos always made him happy for some odd reason. How he would love to play one.

"Listen to me when I'm talking!" Bart hollered grabbing Hibiki's head making him face him. "When the light goes on, I want you to go into the other room. You understand? Light goes on, you attack. Light…attack. Got it?"

Hibiki gave out a slight nod.

"That's a good boy. Now keep your eye on the light."

With a slam of the door, Hibiki was left alone to stare at a turned off light. He was surrounded by temptation from all the pianos. They looked so nice. He quickly jerked his head back to the light…still nothing. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get close to one. Hibiki walked backwards to a black piano by the wall, keeping his watchful eye on the light. His hands brushed the keyboard making an odd sound. He turned to face it…and touched the keys ever so slightly.

"She's nice isn't she?" A figure said coming downstairs. Hibiki immediately ran back to the light. "Heh…You don't need to get up on my account. I'm just here to tune her up."

The man wore a red eye patch over one of his eyes and his attire was questionable. He sat down to the piano and began to play its keys. "Oh my dear, you could use a bit of help." He said to the piano. "Hey sir, I could use a bit of help if that's alright."

Hibiki wanted to play with the piano some more but knew his uncle would be mad if he disobeyed orders.

"Come on now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Hibiki still stayed in place.

"Are you still there? I can't see very well and its kind of a problem."

Hibiki waved his hands in the air to see if the man was telling the truth…the man didn't even notice. This guy wasn't kidding.

"Sir, are you still here?"

Hibiki gave out a small sound, "Y…Yes."

The man smiled, "Good, if you aren't so shy, would you like to help me?"

"Yes."

"Great, sit right by me."

Hibiki completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing and sat at the stool chair by the man.

"Before we gat started lets introduce ourselves." The man offered his hand to Hibiki to shake, "My name's Sam. Of course you can just call me Rabat. Most people around here do. What's your name?"

Hibiki was silent by fear. Rabat only gave out a chuckle and put his hand on the keyboard.

"Alright, Mr. No-name. If you don't want to tell me, you don't need to. Anyway let's get started then. I need you to press that key right here when I give the word." Hibiki put his finger on the selected key while Rabat tinkered with the cords inside of the grand piano. "Alright, you can begin now."

Hibiki pressed it so weakly that it barely made a sound.

"You can press it harder." Rabat assured, "it won't break."

With that Hibiki pressed it slightly harder making an odd tune.

"Yeah, that's it. Keep pressing it."

The sound became sweeter with every press until its rich sound that it should sing came. Hibiki still happily pressed the key making Rabat chuckle again.

"Calm down. You're done."

Rabat sat back on the stool and turned his to Hibiki. "You want to hear what you did?" He asked the boy.

"Yes." Hibiki happily said.

Rabat began to play. The wonderful music flowed throughout the room. It made Hibiki overjoyed. He was amazed at the sound.

"Did you like that?" Rabat asked finishing the song.

Hibiki nodded, "Yes."

"Tell me Mr. No-name. Do you hear this strange sound?"

"?"

"It kind of sounds like buzzing."

Hibiki turned his face to the light. It was buzzing as it BLINKED ON! Hibiki immediately ran off to the next room. He burst open the door to see his three companions get the tar beaten out of them.

His uncle stared at him with flaming eyes; he was in trouble when they got back home.

* * *

He was indeed in a ton of trouble. He found himself being hit again by his uncle.

"HONESTLY!" He bellowed slapping the boy, "I tell you to do one thing! ONE THING! And you can't even do that! ARGH!"

"Hey boss!" David ran in the room, "Some man wants to see you."

Bart was in no mood for this but never gave up a chance to meet with a customer. "Fine, bring him in." He then turned his face toward Hibiki, "We'll talk about this later."

Hibiki knew he wasn't going to enjoy later very much.

The man entered the room. He looked at Hibiki with interest as Hibiki stared out a window.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Bart asked the man.

"Actually yes. We met at a museum the other day. My name's Harold and I have a very profitable proposition for you and your dog over there."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I'm head of an underground battle arena where warriors fight to the death. I've been lacking in good fighters for a while and I think that boy is perfect. You'd be paid for winning and the pay is extremely good. Do you care to join?"

* * *

That's chapter two for you. I made Rabat the piano tuner because in the movie, the man's name is Sam also (Rabat's real name is Sam if you didn't know.) so I put the two together. I forgot the gladiator man's name so I called him Harold. The other vandread characters are soon to come. Just wait and see for now. Next chapter is called Gladiator. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eep! This took me so long to actually write. I'm just lazy. Anyway I know that a lot of you don't think Bart's a bad guy, me too. But in the movie unleashed Danny (Hibiki) had an Uncle named Bart. So I just stuck him is as the crime boss. Sorry Bart.

* * *

**Chpt.3 Gladiator**

Ding went the elevator as it went to the lowest level. Bart emerged with someone in a shaggy cloak. The two of them walked down the hall where they met the man called Harold by a balcony surrounding an enormous pit.

"So," Bart began looking at the floor below them. "Sign us up for this."

Harold cleared his throat, "Of course, but before you do that, may I present you to the champion." He motioned toward the pit where a very powerful vanguard was beating some pieces of metal with his sword.

"Well today he will." Bart pulled off the cloak incasing Hibiki.

Hibiki's dull eyes stared at him as the man pulled of the cloth around his neck.

"GET HIM!" Bart cried and the boy darted to a vanguard.

The vanguard wasn't even prepped for battle. It was mostly there to haul away broken vanguards. Hibiki made it charge straight at the deadly robot. With a high kick, Hibiki's vanguard thrust at the enemy robot's neck again and again and again. After the sixth time, Hibiki stopped to see the vanguard blow up.

Harold looked with awe and Bart clapped like crazy.

"That's my boy! Nice work Hibiki!"

* * *

After the champ was disposed of. Harold handed Bart a large sum of money in his hand.

"We'd like to see you again, but this time with a crowd."

"Sure thing." Bart replied.

"I also have something to ask you," Harold interrupted, "How did you turn a man into a dog?"

"It's like what my mom used to say. Get them while their young…and the possibilities are endless." And with that Hibiki and Bart left.

"So did it go well?" David asked.

"Of course it did!" Bart laughed in joy, "Just look at this sum. We won't need to work ever again. Hey I like the sound of that. Maybe I should retire."

"Where to boss?" Mac asked pleased with this idea as well.

"Hmmm…someplace sunny. Ya know, tropical. Nothing but beach and girls."

"Sounds good!"

"Yeah, and it will be all thanks to Hibiki." Bart turned to the boy staring out the window, "You know, I'm in such a good mood today, I'll buy you something."

Hibiki was silent as he watched the buildings pass by.

"Come on Hibiki. Don't you have anything you'd like?"

The truck passed the building they went to the other day.

Hibiki gave a slight smile then said, "A piano."

"What?" Mac laughed, "What would you do with a piano!"

"I want a piano."

"Mac's right Hibiki," Bart sighed, "You wouldn't know what to do with it. I know I'll get you a girl. You never had a girl before."

"I want a piano!" Hibiki repeated.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. You probably don't even know what it is. But I know. I especially know that our lives are about to change for the better."

But how Bart was wrong for just then, another truck rammed right into theirs making it tumble and flip over. After, a vanguard jumped out of the enemy truck and began to shoot them with a pistol. Once he ran out of bullets, the vanguard ran back in and the truck drove off supposing that they were all dead.

The truck was totaled, could have anyone lived? But as one of the doors opened, Hibiki fell out. His arm bleeding terribly and he limped. He was in terrible shape. Of course, Hibiki knew nothing of the outside world so he couldn't call for help. He went to the only place that made him happy.

Rabat moved toward an old piano covered in dust just like all the others.

"Hello my dear." He greeted the instrument, "I know you've been waiting all this for me so I'll devote my time to you today."

A sudden sound of footsteps caught Rabat's attention. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"…"

"It's you isn't it, Mr. No name."

"Yes…" Hibiki silently said.

Rabat began to talk to him but it all sounded too cloudy. The blood loss was too much for the boy and he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

Oh no! What will become of our hero? Here's a hint: He meets Dita! Next episode: My Name Is Hibiki. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look! I'm not dead people. Now take a gander at what I made for you.

* * *

**Chpt.4 My name is Hibiki**

A sound of a piano was being played in a room. Hibiki happily listened to the music being played by some woman. As he looked at her, he had a nice feeling. Suddenly a knock came at the door. The woman put him in a closet…two men emerged…one toying with the woman…and then…BANG!

Hibiki immediately awoke. He looked around the room. He was alive, but in a new place. This wasn't the antiques place or his cage. It was new to him…even his clothes were new. He immediately jumped up in fear and slammed his head on the ceiling. He fell back into the bed cradling his skull wondering what he should do. Foot steps were heard and sounded as if heading toward the room. Hibiki panicked.

The door slowly opened revealing Rabat carrying a tray.

"Are you awake yet?" He asked putting the tray on a stool. "I thought you may be hungry." He felt the blankets to reveal an empty bed to him. "Hmmm. Now if I woke up in a strange room and was wearing someone else's pajamas, I'd be pretty frightened. I'd probably go to the safest place I'd think of, and as a kid the safest place for me was…"

He poked his head under the bed to find a very frightened Hibiki, trying to cover himself up as well as he could.

Rabat gave a chuckle, "Heh. I'll just put this down here." He placed the tray by the bed, "Your clothes are on the chair over there. There clean now. Don't be afraid of coming out. It's only me and my daughter living here, and she's a very nice person."

He then began to walk out the door with a smirk on his face, hearing a tray being dragged under the bed.

* * *

Hibiki actually gained the courage to get out of the bed later on. He then proceeded to redress himself in his ordinary clothes. After that was done, he decided to leave the room, and leave this place. He smelt a delicious smell as he opened the door. Hibiki kept close to the wall as he left his room. Beside him he could see the door leading out, and it was opening. A young girl entered with a bag of groceries. She had red hair and blue eyes. She turned to see him and suddenly her face lit up.

"Hello there Mr. Alien," She chirped.

"EEP!" Hibiki immediately shut the door.

The girl paid no attention to it and wandered to Rabat. "He's cute!" She said to him as she handed him the groceries. "What's his name?"

"He hasn't told me yet." Rabat informed.

"Awwww!"

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I like his haircut. Reminds me of when I cut my hair when I was six."

"I remember that."

"Do you know anything about him?"

Rabat thought for a moment, "…Well…I know he likes music."

"Music?"

* * *

Hibiki's door swung open. He immediately tried to make himself hidden under the bed but he found it no good. The girl he met later that day poked her head under.

"Hi there. Sam says you like music." She put down a strange device, "It's a key board! See?" She pressed one of the keys and it played a sound. "This was mine when I was a kid. My dad gave it to me. He died when I was young. Rabat was his best friend and my mom married him, making him my new dad. She died in a car crash. Am I talking too much? If I am, you can tell me. I usually do that. Were about to start dinner soon. You should join us; it's easier to eat sitting up. Oh! My name's Dita by the way." And with that she immediately scurried off hearing the noise of the keyboard keys as the boy dragged it under the bed.

* * *

Soft music was played as Dita and Rabat sat down at the table. Hibiki opened his door again.

"Do you think he'll come out and eat with us?" Dita asked.

"He'll come when he's ready." Rabat said as they held hands in grace. "Dear lord." Rabat began, "We thank you for the food we are about to receive…and please. Let Dita kick butt on her piano recital!"

"Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to ask for stuff."

"Did I forget to mention you are allowed to ask if it's for a piano recital?" Rabat chuckled.

Both turned their heads to the sound of footsteps approaching revealing a confused Hibiki.

"Well hello there!" Rabat greeted, "Why don't you sit down a join us?"

"Y-yes." Hibiki silently said as he took a seat.

Dita gave a giggle. "You're going to love this! This is Rabat's famous chicken soup!" She poured some into Hibiki's bowl.

The young boy looked at it with question and decided it was edible. He grabbed the bread by the side of the bowl and began to scoop the liquid to his mouth.

Rabat and Dita gave a silent snicker by this.

"Wait a minute there," Dita halted the boy and showed him a utensil, "This is called a spoon. You eat soup with it. Look." She scooped some of her soup into it and slurped down the liquid.

Hibiki nodded and began to use the new item. Rabat couldn't help but to make a big smile from hearing all the slurping Hibiki was making. He couldn't help but to laugh when the young boy burped as well.

Dita joined in with a burp herself.

"Oh, a duet!" Rabat chuckled and Dita began to laugh as well.

Hibiki had no clue what was going on. He tried to laugh too but was a bit confused. But he was happy.

After the laughter was silenced they Dita and Rabat went back to eating but were silenced by what the boy said next.

"My name is Hibiki."

* * *

Yeah, I know this took a while but I did it. And also for you third war fans, I know you've been waiting patiently for the sequel and I'm getting to that but I've been thinking about fixing up the third war chapters first and adding some new chapters. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter. Next one is called Ripe means Sweet. 


End file.
